


Wolf Moon

by Poetgirl616



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Growly Luke, Pre-Book 1: City of Bones, Protective Luke, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions are an important part in making our future. Some decisions aren't meant to be made lightly. Some have far reaching consequences and some cannot be undone. Clary Fray and Luke Garroway will learn this lesson. Rated MA. Set pre-City of Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Okay guys! Here's a new story.**

_**Chapter One: Decisions** _

A storm raged outside, an almost perfect representation of the tumultuous emotions running through the man standing in front of the window. He was a ragged looking man with blue eyes framed by glasses and brown, uneven hair. He stood at six foot four, his shoulders square and his posture slightly stooped. The man thought back to how he came to this moment, when his moodiness began.

It all started in his study. . . .

Luke had flipped through the newest addition to his bookstore, attempting to determine a rating and age qualification so he could place it in the appropriate shelving area. He had just decided on a T rating with a minimum age of fourteen to access the book, when a soft knock broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," he had called, closing the book and setting it aside.

* * *

_A figure with a familiar flash of red waves entered, followed by the scent of pumpkin spice, pencil lead, and another thing I couldn't put my finger on. I knew that combination like I knew my own face, Clary. My suspicions were confirmed by the young girls face and her small "hello"._

_I smiled warmly at my best friends daughter. "Hello, Clary, did you need something?" I asked in slight concern, hoping that if there was a problem, it didnt have anything to do with something only her mother could help with. Jocelyn had left a few days earlier for a public art showing and wouldn't be back for four more days, so Clary was staying with me for that time._

_She bit her lip, a blush staining her freckled cheeks. "Um, Luke, do you remember that I mentioned that my seventeenth birthday was tomorrow?"_

_I raised my eyebrow, a bit unsure where this was going. "Yes."_

_She took a deep breath before continuing. "You asked me what I wanted for my birthday, you remember?"_

_I nodded, more than a little confused._

_"I finally decided what I want for my birthday. I want you to take my virginity."_

_I choked on my next breath, pounding my chest to force myself to breathe. "What?! Clary, what on Earth?"_

_She blushed and twisted her hands. "I want someone I trust and love to do it. With the way the world is these days, I don't want it forcibly taken from me. I also don't want to make the awful mistake of giving it to some boy I thought loved me. I want it to be you, because I care for you and I trust you-I know you'll take care of me."_

_"Clary, I'm not sure this is a good idea-" Clary effectively cut me off by straddling my lap and moving against me._

_"Please, Luke? You're the one that fits all those needs, you are the only one I trust to do it." She pleaded as she ground into me. My mind was spinning at that point and I couldn't think straight. I said the only thing I could._

_"Alright, Clary."_

* * *

***Luke***

I was brought back to the present when the sound of the shower stopped. Clary had wanted to take one so she wouldn't overwhelm my nose with the scent of paint and charcoal she had worked with that morning. It warmed my heart that she would remember my sensitive nose and be considerate of my sense of smell.

She joined me soon after, her soft footsteps drawing closer. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and her small hands rested on my chest, caressing the skin in innocent exploration. She continued that exploration to the leaner muscles of my abdomen, but didn't go lower.

I laid my hands over hers, the war within me raged again now that the time was nearer. Her head rested against my shoulder and her mouth found my throat, startling me with the touch. She started with an innocent peck against the skin, then a few pecks were given, and then she brushed her lips over my jugular vein. I fought down a growl at the feelings it stirred in me.

I turned and gently led Clary back to my bed, I didn't want to think of my actions too much lest I lose my nerve. Wolves mate during sex, so this deed may never be undone-even if her virginity wasn't involved in the situation, it couldn't be taken back.

I carefully pushed her so she lay back on my bed, hovering over her to kiss and nibble at her neck. If I was going to do this, I would do it right-seduction and seeing to her pleasure first.

I slowly kissed a path down her body, pausing to pay equal attention to each breast, before continuing to my goal. Her sighs and moans were music to my ears, I still had the touch even after all this time in celibacy.

I noticed how Clary started to tense a little when my face hovered above her sex. I rubbed my palms over her thighs in large circles, soothing her with the more innocent touch. When she relaxed, I dipped my head and gave her folds a long lick. She jolted and her breath hitched, I smirked placing my hands on her hips to restrain her movement and continued licking her, she tasted heavenly. She moaned, her fingers tangling in my hair and her hips trying to buck against my hold on her.

I purposefully nosed her bundle of nerves, enjoying her cries of pleasure as I continued my ministrations until she flew apart.

I retreated a little, giving her gentle licks around her clit as she recovered. When her trembling slowed and her breathing sounded closer to normal range, I climbed up her body and kissed her lips.

I could feel the wolf join, demanding I take her now. I fought him down, I won't hurt her!

I growled softly when her nails caught the skin of my back. We liked being scratched.

We lift her legs to our hips and rub against her, entering in one solid thrust. We all screamed, she for the pain and we because it felt so warm-so _tight_!

We hissed when she bit our shoulder, smell of salt. She wiggled a little, we answer by pulling back and slamming back in. We pound into tight, wet heat-so good.

She released our flesh, starts moaning and making sweet sounds of pleasure. She screams as wet heat tightens, gripping us inside.

We pull out, flipping her and thrust in. We bite her neck, pounding her into the bed as she gives us pleasure. Ours now. Mate.

What seems like hours later, I glance down at Clary. She was sleeping, wrapped safely in my arms with me still inside her. I gently withdrew, settling down to join her in sleep.


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is what I believe the morning after would be like if the couple really did exist. Sad that they don't. :(

*Clary*

I woke with sunlight shining in my face. I groaned in minor annoyance and jerked my head away from the blinding light. It still caught my eyes, so I started to turn over. I was stopped by a large hand on my shoulder, a very warm and very familiar hand.

"Don't turn over, Clary, you're still sore." Luke's gentle tone and the warmth of his hand made me smile.

"Hey." I murmured sleepily.

"Hey." He answered softly. His hand moved in slow circles, I sighed. "I'm going to go run a bath, don't move until I get back. Alright?"

"Mm," I hummed when he stroked my hair, nuzzling my cheek against his hand. "I'll be right here."

Luke's warmth was gone and footsteps retreated from the bed. A short time after, I heard water running in the bathroom followed by the opening and closing of a door.

When the water stopped, he came back and picked me up in his strong arms. He carried me to the bath tub and carefully lowered me in.

Once I was settled, he wet and slathered a wash rag to wash me. I knew I should blush or protest, I could wash myself-I was a big girl-but it felt right to let Luke to take care of me. I practically purred when he washed my hair, his skilled fingers massaged my scalp as he worked the shampoo and conditioner in.

He pulled the plug out and picked me up, setting me on my feet outside the tub. He had a towel ready for me and helped dry what I couldn't without hurting. I did feel better, though, the hot water had gotten rid of most of the soreness.

I caught sight of myself in the mirror while he grabbed clothes for me. My hair was mussed and wet, stringy. There were two sets of hand prints, one on my hips and another on my thighs where he had held me. I had a brief flash of his face between my thighs . . . .

I shook the image out of my head, trying to ignore the fire it ignited in lower places. This was Luke for Pete's sake! I shouldn't be thinking of him like that after last night, it was a one time deal.

He returned with one of his shirts, a blue button down, and a white pair of shorts from my bag.

I noticed a bite mark on his shoulder when he handed me the clothes. What in the world was I thinking? Why did I bite him? Normal people did NOT bite another person.

I shook my head and dressed, touched by all he did to help me. He took my hand and led me back to his room, gesturing me to sit on his bed.

"Clary, we need to talk about something. Well, some things, actually." Luke began, scrubbing his nails over his bangs the way he did when he was trying to work something out.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. What could he have to tell me so soon?

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about-about your mother, about me-and I think it's time you knew all of it. Your mother was something called a Shadowhunter, they are people with Angel blood and human blood that hunt Demons and things of that sort. Every fairy tale, monster, and bed time story you have ever heard is real. Werewolves, vampires, Demons, Warlocks and faeries all exist, Clary. There was a bad man, Valentine, who was also a Shadowhunter."

As he continued to tell me all this information, I realized how everything I knew was a lie.

"Clary, I need you to know that I am a werewolf. You have to know this because when we-when we made love, we bit each other and you became my mate. Wolves mate for life, during sexual intercourse." He finished, grimacing as he explained the mate part.

My mind was whirling madly, I was experiencing many things at once. I was furious with my mother, curious about the Shadowhunters, confused and apprehensive with this mating thing. How could I be a mate to a man I'd been raised to think of as an old friend of my family? He probably could have been family, except I didn't think of him as a father or anything.

I jumped off the bed and dove for the phone, dialing a number I knew by heart. It rang, and kept ringing until it reached voice mail. I wanted to growl when my mother's voice reached my ears. I slammed the phone down and sat on the bed, covering my face with my hands.

"Clary?" Luke asked worriedly, carefully approaching and placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"How could she keep something this big from me? How could she lie to me like that?! Everything I thought I knew about my own mother is fake!" I ranted, angry and hurt by her actions.

As soon as I felt the bed dip next to me, I turned and flew at him. I tried to bury myself into his chest and neck as I sought comfort from the only person I could really trust.

"Clary?" His voice sounded surprised and concerned.

"Yeah?" I mumbled against the warm skin of his neck.

"You're not upset with me?" He questioned, he sounded confused and hopeful.

I sighed and drew back a little. "No, Luke, I'm not upset with you. You came clean about what happened last night, you were honest with me and you told me everything, things my own mother didn't tell me. Why would I be upset with you for telling me the truth?"

He relaxed and a puff of air blew past my ear as he sighed in relief. We rearranged so we could lay down together and snuggle. I knew that I didn't love Luke, but I liked him in a different sense than family. That would do for now, I thought as I cuddled closer to him.

"What do we do now?" I asked as I stared at the hair on his chest.

He sighed, drawing shapes on the top of my shoulder with his fingers. "I don't know. I suppose we just. . . .take it one day at a time."


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. :) I am happy to say I do have a plot line, but it may take a few to get to what I have in mind. Settle in and I hope you enjoy.

_**Chapter Three: Dinner and a Movie** _

*Clary*

I woke, groggy and confused. The last thing I remember was snuggling with Luke and talking about what to do next. I looked around the room, unsure of what woke me. My hand hit a cold patch on the bed and realization struck me. Luke was gone, that's what woke me. One glance at the clock told me it was four o clock.

The smell of bacon tickled my nose, I slid out of bed and made my way to that heavenly aroma.

Luke was standing in front of the stove, flipping the contents of a skillet and humming to himself.

"Hey, why'd you let me sleep?" I asked, walking up to him and hugged him from behind.

"You were tired, I kept you up with my . . . . appetite." He answered, smirking.

I giggled, kissing his shoulder affectionately and sitting at the table. "What's for dinner?"

"In the mood for bacon cheeseburgers?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder to check my reaction.

My stomach chose that moment to make itself known, rumbling loudly. I blushed, pressing my hand against my body.

He chuckled. "Well, I'll take that as a yes."

I shrugged, playing with a piece of my hair. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Just a little. What are we gonna do now that were bound to be up all night after our nap?" He asked as he built and plated the burgers. He grabbed two glasses of orange juice and set them on the table before going back for the burgers.

"Movie night?" I suggested, placing a napkin in my lap.

"Alright, we can do a movie night. Popcorn cheesy or buttery?"

"Oh, definitely buttery, the more butter the better." I took a sip of juice.

"You can have your buttery popcorn, I'll stick with my good old cheesy popcorn." Luke teased, taking a large bite of his burger.

I threw a sliver of lettuce at him, laughing when it stuck to his arm. "Ha! The lettuce agrees with me!"

He just blinked at me in confusion.

I grinned, chomping happily on the delicious burger he'd made me. "Oh, by the way, this is delicious."

"Thank you, it's a given that I would know how to scrounge up a decent burger, considering my love of all things meaty."

I had to force myself not to snort. "All foods meaty? So you like blood sausages?"

Luke made a face. "No, those disgusting things will never come within a mile of my kitchen."

I laughed, hitting my head on the table as I doubled over.

He immediately reacted, concerned that I hurt myself. He jumped from his chair and rounded the table until he stood next to me. "Clary?" He asked, touching my shoulder.

I lifted myself off the table, rubbing my forehead. "I'm okay, Luke. I was just being silly, nothing to worry about."

He sighed, shaking his head at me as he sat back down. We finished eating in comfortable silence, choosing to continue the quiet while doing the dishes together.

I dried the last dish and folded the dish towel, placing it neatly beside the sink. I grabbed a few plates and turned to put them away, Luke was closing the cabinet holding the glasses. We ended up having to do a side step to avoid colliding, I caught a glance at how his muscles looked when he was stretching his back.

My breath hitched and a warmth bloomed lower in my stomach. I forgot about the plates, watching his muscles bunch and release as he stretched to put something away and relaxed when his feet were flat on the ground. My mouth went dry.

"Luke?" My voice sounded strange my ears.

"Yeah?" He asked, closing the cabinet.

"I'm experiencing some strange feelings . . . .my mouth is dry and I have this warmth in my lower region. What is it?" I asked, curious and wanting to see if his muscles do anything else to make me feel like that.

Luke made a choking sound. "What-uh, what caused you to feel like that?" His voice came out sounding kinda strangled. Huh, curious.

"I was watching your muscles when you lift up on your toes to put stuff away. What is it?" I repeated the question, more curious now that he'd asked.

"It's uh, it's called lust or desire. Its what people feel before they make love." He stuttered, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh." I blushed. I argued with myself, my body versus my mind, it wasn't long before one won the battle. "Can we? Please."

His eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing a few moments. "Clary, I don't know if that's a good idea."

I leaned forward and kissed him, taking him by surprise. After he responded, I waited a few more moments, then pulled away. "Please, Luke? I need . . . .something. I can feel it."

"Clary" kiss "we" kiss "shouldn't" kiss "you're" kiss "still" kiss "sore." Luke replied, stroking the side of my face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Pretty please. I need to feel it, whatever it is."

He picked me up, carrying me upstairs and playfully but gently tossing me on the bed. I giggled, but it quickly died in my throat when he started slowly stripping my shorts off. He kissed my stomach, right above my underwear and removed them from my body with loving hands. I still jumped a little when he placed his mouth where I wanted him to, I was still unused to the sensation.

All that was forgotten once he continued his minstrations, using his nose on a part of me that made me cry out in pleasure. I ran my fingers through his hair, I loved feeling it as I lost my mind.

Once I'd calmed down and could breathe without gasping, I tugged on his shoulders so he'd come up here and kiss me.

I sighed into the kiss, it gentle and unhurried. "Lay with me for a minute?"

He smiled, laying down and placing my head on his chest. We cuddled like that for a little while, allowing our thoughts to wander.

"What movie do you want to watch first?" I asked, sitting up and getting dressed. I was ready to pop some corn and get this party started!

"How do you like Transformers?" Luke asked, scooting off the other side of the bed.

"I like that movie, what I've seen of it. Do you have it here, or do we have to rent it?" I asked as I stretched.

"I have it in the living room." He replied as he walked out of the room. I wiggled into my shorts and followed, briefly thinking of jumping on his back and getting a piggyback ride. I decided not to, he'd been nice to me.

"Do you have the whole series? I haven't seen any of them and it would be a cool way to start the night." I skipped in front of him and made my happy way to the kitchen to pop my favorite buttery popcorn.

I'd noticed that he was walking weird but it was probably from laying down in one position so long. I grabbed my self dubbed popcorn bowl, a green bowl I'd accidentally warped around the rim a few years ago.

After getting all butterfied, I settled in on the couch while Luke fiddled with the DVD player. Once the credits started rolling, he hurried to the couch and wrapped us in an old afghan from the back of the couch.

We got lost in the world of thirty foot robots and soldiers fighting for the freedom of humanity. I laughed when Bumblee jumped around and pumped his fists, and I bawled when Optimus was killed by Megatron.

I didn't know how long we stayed in front of the television before our heavy eyes closed, but it was a perfect night.

 


	4. Thoughtful Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, anyone else enjoy growly Luke? Yummy

_**Chapter Four: Thoughtful Gestures** _

*Clary*

I opened my eyes to a black screen and warmth surrounding me. The afghan was still wrapped around me and Luke was sleeping next to me, leaning over a bit with some of his bangs over his eyes.

I smiled and watched him sleep for a few moments, then my bladder informed me that I had indeed been skipping bathroom breaks for at least eight hours.

After I relieved my aching bladder, I filled a glass of water and sipped it. I took the time alone in the kitchen to think-think about my mother, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, Magnus Bane and Luke. Definitely had a lot to think about regarding him and my mother. I needed to figure out what I wanted from this, what we each expected out of it and other things we should really talk about. My brain felt like it would explode after a short while of going over all this.

I left the kitchen and returned to the living room, stopping in the doorway and taking in the view of a peaceful Luke. I didn't want to wake him, but we should eat and we had things to discuss before my mother came back from her trip. I wanted to have almost everything at least mentioned or aired out some by then. There was no logical way it would all be worked out just like that, everything had changed.

I walked to him, shaking him lightly on the arm to rouse him. "Luke? Come on, wake up. Its time for breakfast, you hungry?"

He twitched, his shoulders scooting over a little and his head turning to the other side. I sighed and shook him again, harder this time.

He jerked up and looked around a bit frantically. "What?"

I giggled. "Its okay, Luke, it was just me. I thought you would like some breakfast."

He nodded, sighing in relief and scrubbing a hand through his hair. "What did you have in mind?"

"Cereal?"

"Sure, Clary. There's some to the right of the fridge and you know where the bowls are."

"I do, I have been here a time or two." I teased, patting him on the head once and practically running into the kitchen after, giggling.

I didn't hear his reply, but I was nice enough to make his bowl of cereal the way he liked it. Golden puffs with a whole banana sliced on top and a teaspoon of sugar stirred in. I shocked myself when I remembered that with every detail, I hadn't seen him fix his cereal in at least two years.

I shook my head and took it to him, blushing when his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped a little. He just blinked at me for a moment. "Thank you, I didn't know you remembered."

I shrugged, playing with my hair. "I didn't either, I grabbed a bowl and I just. . . .put stuff in it. It wasn't until it was finished that I realized what I did."

Luke smiled. "Thank you all the same."

"You're welcome." I sat next to him with my own bowl and we ate in a comfortable silence.

I took the opportunity to gather courage. I sucked in a deep breath. "Luke?"

"Yes?" He asked after swallowing his last bite of cereal, wiping his mouth on a napkin. He was so polite and sweet. . . .

"Could we talk? I have some things on my mind. . ." I trailed off uncertainty, glancing up at him under my eyelashes.

He swallowed, looking nervous and fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "What would like to talk about?"

"This-mating, wolves. . . .us."

"Yes?"

"Luke, what do you want from this mating?"

"I'm sorry?"

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. "What do you want from this bond? We never talked about what we expected from this, now that we know we're mated."

"I don't expect anything-" Luke began.

I cut him off with a sigh. "Luke, you don't have to do that. I want to know so we can get this figured out, if only a little. I know that I care for you, even like you, and I want to treat this like a real relationship instead of a friendship."

He was speechless for a few moments, every second I lost more confidence in my actions and before long I was wishing I hadn't said anything. "I'm not sure what to say. Are you sure that's what you want?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I want kisses and cuddles and date nights like every other girl who likes a guy. Is that what you want?"

"Well that certainly makes things easier on the wolf," he replied honestly. "I knew you didn't love me or expected it, but I can agree to treating this like a relationship."

I sighed in relief. "Okay. Soo about the wolf . . . .do you change during the full moons?"

He nodded. "I can also change by will, if I wish to."

"Oh. Is there something I can do to help with the full moons? Maybe make them easier for you?"

"I have a padded room that I use to change. Sometimes I go there and turn for a little while to take the edge off, he doesn't like to be locked up in a human body very long. You could stay close, rub your scent along the bottom of the door so he can smell you. He gets a little rowdy during the full moon so you won't go in with him then. You can when I go in for my daily change, if you would like. . . ." He fidgeted with his sleeves, nervous.

"Oh. Okay, I can do that." I smiled shyly. "So, um, what are we gonna do today?"

"I need to go through the new arrivals and label them with the appropriate age group. We're also open later today, so I'll need to be downstairs manning the register." Luke sighed, running his hand over his face.

I blinked at him, confused.

"It's Sunday, Clary." He explained patiently.

I blushed. "Oh."

"Did you want to label the books today?" He asked after I fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Could I?" I asked excitedly, I liked labeling the newer additions. It meant that I got to see them and flip through them. I loved the books he collected the most, they were fascinating.

I kissed Luke on the cheek and practically ran to his study to start sorting the books. I heard his chuckle as I flew through the door, closing it gently behind me.

I dove into the piles of books, caressing their covers and taking in their unique smells.

It didn't take long for the sound of people to reach me, but I didn't let it distract me from my "job". I lost track of time and books, before I knew it it was almost dinner and my pile was significantly lower. I took the time to stack more books from the boxes on the pile and went down to the kitchen for some water.

I stopped at the door, noticing something on the floor. A tray with sandwiches and two bottles of water lay in the doorway. Luke.

My heart swelled with affection, he was so thoughtful. I never recalled a time in my life where he wasn't. The last time I was sick, he stayed with me-rubbing melted ice over my lips so I could have water and cooling me with wash rags. There was a very good chance that, with time, I could fall in love with that man.


	5. Electronic Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) that is all: )

_**Chapter Five: Electronic Interruptions** _

*Clary*

Our bubble of peace was popped by the phone ringing.

I jumped a foot in the air, pressing a hand over my racing heart. "Jesus!"

Luke calmly pushed his chair back and went to answer the phone. "Garroway residence."

He tensed after a short pause. "Jocelyn. . . . there's something you should know-"

I didn't let him finish, as soon I heard my mothers name I ripped the phone from his grasp. "Hello, mother. When are you coming home?"

"Clary? Is everything alright? Where's Luke?" She asked, her voice shrill and worried.

I wanted to growl at her last question, Luke's well being was none of her business! "No, mother, everything is not fine! Come home, now!"

I slammed the receiver down and started pacing, all the fury of her deception had sprung forward as soon as I heard Luke say her name. I wanted her in front of me so I could tear into her, make her hurt like I hurt.

Luke approached me cautiously. "Clary?"

"I am just so furious with her! She lied to me my whole life! Is there any part of my life that was true?" I ranted, wishing I could growl and snarl.

I didn't realize what I'd said until the hurt crossed his face. I immediately felt terrible. "Luke-no, no! I didn't mean you! I mean this fake life she built for me-all the moving and secrets."

I hurried over to him and took his face in my hands, stroking his cheeks. "I don't mean you, I could never be angry at her for giving me you." I softly kissed him, pushing all the affection I could into it.

He crushed me to him, kissing me deeper, thrusting his tongue past my parted lips and imprinting himself on anything he could reach. I moaned into his mouth, pressing closer to him and clamping my fingers in his hair.

The feeling returned, the warmth lower in my stomach. What did Luke call it? Arousal? I needed him, that was the only thought in my fuzzy mind.

I whimpered when he drew away, but gasped the next second as he attacked my neck with kisses and nips.

I clawed at his shirt, he glanced down and understanding lit his eyes. He did what I wanted, all the buttons popped off the shirt as he ripped it open. The air hitting my chest made me aware that I didn't have a bra on.

I wiggled out of my shorts as fast as I could while he was stripping off his shirt and jeans. I paused when his chest was bared, my mouth watered as I took in the appealing sight.

This time when we made love, it was gentle and slow. There were soft kisses and exploratory touches-it was absolutely beautiful. I think I even cried a little toward the end.

After, we lay together and just breathed, not wanting to ruin the moment. I was the first to move, stretching and scooting toward the edge of the bed.

Luke turned over on his side, his hand reaching out and halting my progress. "Hey, where are you goin?"

I squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I feel like a shower, I think the last time I had one was just before we mated."

His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth forming a thin line as he thought. "Hmm. You have a point."

I hopped off the bed, glancing around the room for my bag. I spotted it by the bathroom door, next to his small dresser. I dug around until I found a black t shirt, plain white boy shorts underwear and faded blue jeans.

I stepped into the shower over bathtub arrangement he had and turned the water to the temperature I preferred. I smiled when I noticed that he had my favorite shampoo and conditioner in his shower. I washed and rinsed my hair in record time, deciding last minute to borrow his razor to shave my legs and arm pits.

I realized when I had finished drying my legs that I forgot to grab my lotion. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure where I'd had it last-I hadn't seen it in my bag.

I dressed and picked up the brush, combing my hair as I left the bathroom. "Hey, Luke, have you seen my lotion?"

I froze in my tracks as I soaked in the sight before my eyes. Luke was standing beside the bed in his boxers, his hands held out in a placating manner. My mother, skin flushed and hair a little wind blown, was in front of him.

At the sight of me exiting his private bathroom, she paled. "What the hell is going on here?" She shouted.

I tensed when I heard her tone. Luke spoke first, his voice soothing. "Jocelyn, I can explain everything."

"Explain what?" My mother looked at each of us, it was in that unfortunate moment she noticed the bite marks. Her eyes flashed and she spun on Luke. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Hey! He didn't do anything, it was my decision! He's my mate now." I didn't like the way she tried to talk to him.

She stared at me, stunned. Rage flooded me as I remembered all her lies.

"Yeah, I know about Luke being a wolf. I know about a lot of stuff now, no thanks to you! So when were you going to tell me that you're a Shadowhunter?" I spat out angrily.

She stuttered for a moment. "Don't change the subject, Clary. I won't allow this!"

"Allow what, exactly? Why don't you want to talk about how my entire life was a lie, mother?" I sneered.

"Clary, there's a lot of things you don't understand and this is one of them. I won't allow my underaged daughter to sleep with a man twice her age!"

Luke looked like my mom just slapped him. That only added fuel to my fire. "Well, mother, you don't get to have a say in it! It's legal!"

She looked like she was going to bust a blood vessel, she was so furious. "Fine! Keeping fucking him for all I care! I don't want anything to do with this! I won't have nothing to do with either one of you!"

My blood froze in my veins and my face felt cold. "Mom?"

She ignored me, storming out of the room. I heard her loud footsteps as she stomped downstairs and the slamming of the front door.

I shrunk in on myself, tears blinding me.

I felt Luke as he wrapped me in his warmth. "Sh, it's okay. You're okay."

I shook my head rapidly. "No, she doesn't want anything to do with me-with us. I didn't want that, I didn't want her to leave. I just wanted her to know I knew and that she hurt me with the secrets."

He hugged me tighter, letting me babble and cry. "It'll be alright, Clary. She'll come around, we need to give her a little time. Everything will be alright."

He held me until my eyes dried, stroking my hair and whispering sweet words to me.

I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "Thank you, Luke." I sighed. "What do we do now?"

Luke scrubbed a hand over his face. "We let her cool off, have some time to think, and then we try to talk to her again. I don't believe that she meant the things she said, Clary, anger makes us say things we don't mean."

I rolled my neck, wincing when it caught on one side. "You sure you should be siding with her? She was saying some pretty mean things."

He sighed, stroking the side of my face. "If I know your mother, she's probably regretting what was spoken in anger and hurt. I'm almost positive that you are, as well."

I frowned, hating that he was right. "Fine. Where's my phone?"

He raised an eye brow at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, I wasn't going to face her so soon after the fight earlier.

He shook his head, giving in. "Check your room."

I could have face palmed. Of course! I jumped up and walked to what used to be my room when I stayed here.

Everything was the same as when I left. Dirty clothes piled in a far corner, cedar dresser drawers open, and the queen sized bed unmade. My black touch screen phone was even where I left it, charging on the bedside table.

I unplugged it and checked it, frowning when I caught sight of all the missed calls and texts. Some were shortly after the fight from earlier, also from my mother.

I had a small war with myself over whether to listen to the voicemail she left. I knew Luke would tell me I should listen to what she had to say, so I gave in. I just wanted to be around Luke when I played it.

I returned to Luke's room, ignoring his surprise as I curled as close to him as I could on the bed. I pressed play and held the phone to my ear.

My first reaction was anger when she told me not to come home, however, the next moment I heard the crash and yelling in the background. My blood froze and my heart stopped when the message cut off.


	6. Panic Attacks and Good Old Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell from the title, well, things get real in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Six 

My head was spinning and my throat felt like it was closed.

"Clary? Clary breathe!" Luke was shaking my shoulders, his voice worried and afraid.

I sucked in a deep breath, my mind clearing a little with the oxygen flow return. He relaxed when he saw my chest moving again.

"Clary, what's going on? What's the matter?" He asked, concerned and confused.

"It was a voice mail from my mother. Something happened during the recording, Luke. There was shouting and this loud crash. I think something's wrong." I whispered, staring blankly at my phone.

"What?" He deadpanned.

My words sunk in, my panic rising. "Luke, we have to go! We have to go now!"

Luke started, alarmed. "Go where?"

"My house! Something happened to her, I know it! I need to go!" I jumped up and ran down the stairs, ignoring his startled exclamation.

I threw on my shoes and coat, grabbing the keys for his truck from where they hung beside the coat rack. I had already unlocked the truck and climbed inside when I realized that I couldn't drive.

Luke wrenched open the truck door. "Scoot over, Clary."

I bot my lip, complying. I wasn't sure if he was upset with me. "Sorry, got a little ahead of myself."

He sighed. "Its fine, your mother may be in need of your sudden burst of energy."

I frowned, unsure whether to be jealous or appreciative of his concern for her. I knew he loved her before we mated and-NO! I WAS NOT going to think about this now!

Worry, fear and jealousy were warring within me. I was ready to tear my hair out and we were only half way to my house. Well, my old house?

The moment the truck stopped moving, I flung open the passenger door and sprinted to the building. I made quick work of the door and flew up the stairs, halting in front of my mom's apartment.

The door was broken and off the hinges, what I could see of the hallway was a hectic mess. I carefully stepped over the door, walking further into the apartment. Every room had some degree of debris; most consisting of ripped or torn paintings, feathers, scushions, pieces or splinters of wood and shards of glass.

My panic rose with each room that didn't hold my mother. A feeling of dread began to overwhelm me. I was startled by a noise coming from the next room, hope blossomed in my chest.

It died swiftly, however, when Luke emerged. I tried not to show my disappointment, glancing around at the wrecked room.

We checked and double checked every single room, my mother wasn't here. I hugged myself, My eyes burning but no tears came out.

I shook my head, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up. "This isn't happening, this can't be happening."

A large, warm hand closed over my shoulder and gently squeezed. "Clary, whoever took your mother is long gone. I can detect faint hints of scent-they're blocking it somehow, I can only tell that there was two."

"How could they block their scent?" I asked, confused. Luke was a werewolf, he could sniff out anyone!

"They are likely Shadowhunters, it's the only plausible answer. Nothing else could mask their scents like that." He frowned, sniffing a cushion.

"How do we find them if you don't know who they are? How do we find my mother if we can't figure out where they took her?"

"Clary, I promise you we will get your mother back. I don't know when, but I won't stop trying. Alright?"

"Alright."

Luke nodded firmly. "Now, let's go back to my house. There's some phone calls I need to make, if we're going to cover more ground."

I allowed him to lead me out of the apartment building, knowing there was nothing I could do at the moment. My mother was missing and my former house looked as though a twister ran through it.

The ride to Luke's, my new home, was relatively silent. I kept thinking of the Shadowhunters. How many were out there? How will we weed out the ones who took my mom? Who does Luke want to call? The questions circled around my head until I wanted to scream in frustration. I didn't have the answers to any of them, though the last one would be put to rest shortly.

I made an effort to be nice to Luke, it wasn't his fault I was upset. The last thing I wanted was to take all this out on him. I even walked around the truck and hugged him before we entered his house, sneaking in a brief make out session.

I had to smile at his goofy grin, but quickly smothered the urge and raised my eye brow. "Don't you have calls to make?"

He shook his head, walking swiftly to the house. "Right, the phone, I need to use the phone."

I was nearly bursting with curiosity when he shut himself in his study to make these calls. I almost immediately grew bored when I ran out of ideas to help find my mother. I knew hardly anything about the actual Shadowhunters and it hindered my solution process.

Time seemed to pass very slowly, and Luke was still in the study.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a knock on the door. I hurried to answer it, not wanting it to disturb Luke.

I became confused when I realized the visitor was a police officer. Why would they be here? It was too soon to make a connection between us and my mothers disappearance, it was only two hours ago. He was a six foot five African American male, maybe thirtyish with dark eyes.

"Yes, officer?" I asked uncertainly.

"Is this the Graymark residence?" He asked in a deep voice.

My eyebrows drew together. If he was here, shouldn't he know this was the Graymark house? "Yes?"

I was caught off guard as his face suddenly changed, his eyes were milky white without pupils and his forehead grew thicker with strange bone like structures. He stepped forward until I staggered backwards, closing the door behind him. Rows of sharp teeth sprouted from his gums, right before my eyes and his arms lengthened, his fingers curving and lightening to a boney white. I saw they were wicked sharp and had deadly points.

He charged, swiping at me and I screamed as loud as I could. I threw the nearest object at him, which happened to be a lamp and the loud crash echoed through the house. I took the opportunity to run to the kitchen, slamming the door separating it from the dining room, but couldn't block it with anything.

Instead I grabbed a butcher knife, hiding behind the counter.

I jumped when the door banged open and heard it break as it struck the wall with the force. I carefully slid a skillet from the cabinet and held it in my other hand, readying myself to defend myself.

I didn't have to wait long, he-it came around the corner and lunged at me. I swung with all my strength hitting it on the side or its head and forcing it to deviate to the left of me. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted for the door, knife still in hand.

"LUKE!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I had the terrible thought that one must have got to him or he would have came to me sooner. A thud upstairs caught my attention, my heart skipped a beat. Luke.

Something crashed into me from behind, knocking the breath out of me. I stabbed and failed with the knife, I knew I cut it when it gave a shrill scream. I hissed in pain when a burning sensation went through my arm, I must have nicked myself, too. I struggled and bucked, trying to get the thing off me. I cried out when what felt like a knifes edge sliced my shoulder. In my pain induced stupor, I was vaguely aware of the front door bursting off the hinges and the shapes that flew inside. The weight on my back was lifted and shortly after, what I could swear were growls and a lot of shrill wailing.

Strong, warm arms hefted me up against an equally heated chest. Worried, angry voices surrounded me, but I easily picked out one I'd know in my sleep. "Clary? Clary?! Is she injured?! Give her to me!"

There was a brief shuffling and I was engulfed in the comforting scent of worn books. "Clary, it's alright, you're going to be just fine."

There was an urgent, hushed discussion that I was unable to follow and a disgruntled huff.

"I'll fix it, Clary, I promise. Everything's gonna be fine." He whispered as he cradled me to him.

I attempted to mumble a response, but my head was swimming and my tongue felt like cotton. Darkness crept along my vision, closing in until there was nothing but empty black.


	7. You Have A What Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Who loves growly? I do! If you do, too, you'll like the chapters to come. :)

Chapter Seven 

I blinked my heavy eyes open, slowly focusing on my surroundings. I became aware of a hand holding mine and the weight next to my right arm. I glanced in that direction, my heart melting with affection at the sight.

Luke sat in a chair my bed, his body leaned over the edge and his head lying next to my arm. His eyes were closed, his glasses askew and his features serene.

I noticed that my arms were bandaged and my head felt clearer. I was also in a button down men's shirt that fell over the top of my thighs, the sheets covered me from the waist down.

I gently ran the fingers of my good hand through Luke's brown hair, reveling in its softness. "Luke, wakey, wakey sleepy head."

His mouth twitches first, head turned slightly to the side and finally his blue eyes opened. He smiled, his shoulders sagging in badly concealed relief. "Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

I started to roll over on my side so I could face him, I halted my movements and hissed when the motion sent pain shooting through my back. I bit my lip, barely holding back a whimper.

Luke must have read it on my face, he frowned in concern. "Clary? Are you alright?"

I sucked in a breath, blinking away the tears. "I'm fine, I just can't roll over. Where are we?"

"My house, the other spare bedroom. My sheets need washing, they wouldn't have been suitable for your to lay on with those wounds." He answered quietly.

I patted the place beside me for him to lay down, I wanted to snuggle into his warmth. He smiled indulgently, stroking circles into my hand, but making no move toward the bed. He opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again and he continued this way for a moment. His eyebrows drew together as he attempted to work out what he was trying to communicate to me.

He blew out a breath, lifted the sheet off the bed and carefully climbed in with me. I'm sure I had a goofy grin on my face, snuggling as close as possible with my aching back. He rubbed a hand over the tops of my arms, both of us just breathing. He finally mustered up the words he wanted and opened his mouth to speak.

Whatever he was going to say was cut off as the door swung forward and six people trailed in, four men and two women. One man was muscular and broad shouldered, he stood six and a half feet tall. He had dark skin, brown eyes and a square jaw. I noticed a thick scar along his right cheek and a smaller crater shaped scar on his right arm.

I gasped, clutching the sheets around my form. I almost screamed in surprise when Luke slipped from the bed and started toward the strangers.

He was emitting a slow, steady growl. They each dropped to their knees and bared their necks to him. My confusion grew as the growling stopped and he greeted them with an embrace.

They talked among themselves for a few moments, but it was long enough for me to feel more lost than when they arrived.

"Luke, who are those men?" I asked, curling in on myself in an effort to hide from their gazes.

Luke smacked himself on the forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. This is Bat Velasquez, Alaric-my second in command, Amabel, Leila Haryana, Pete, and Steve."

"Lovely. What I want to know is why they are in the room? I'm not exactly dressed for company, Luke." I hissed, blushing when they shared curious looks.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sweetheart. They wished to check on your health, nasty wounds are caused by Demons. Some wounds inflicted are even fatal." He replied, his tone began as placating but ended with forced calm.

"What about my wounds? It hurt me twice, I'm pretty sure it cut me on both arms." I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"I have done the best I can for you, Clary, but there is still much to be done. The effects you feel now are temporary, I need to take you somewhere else and ask for assistance."

"What do you mean temporary? Where would you take me?"

"There is a place, the Institute, where Shadowhunters dwell. A man lives there, a healer and scholar, he can help you. I have applied a salve to your wounds that slowed the poison significantly, it won't last forever."

"Luke, what about my mother? Has any new information been gathered?" I inquired, curiosity and hope stirring in my chest.

"No, nothing has been learned." He answered, his expression sad

I swallowed hard against the disappointment welling up. The last thing I wanted was to make him feel guilty or think I was upset with him. "We'll have to keep looking then, won't we?"

Alaric spoke next. "Luke, we should move her while she feels well."

Luke nodded, staring thoughtfully at me. "You are right, Alaric. Leave us, she has the need for privacy to prepare for the journey."

They filed out, shutting the door behind them. I sighed in relief, tossing the blankets down and began the process of sitting up. I groaned when my muscles protested, but I managed it.

"Luke, could you bring me my bag, please?" I asked, checking my bandages for tears or unraveling.

He, being the wonderful man he is, left the room to grab it without a fuss. I smiled, thanking my lucky stars I had someone like him.

The door opened shortly after, I had turned to try to straighten out the bed, ignoring my aches.

"Did you ever find my lotion? I think it may be in our room somewhere." I finished and spun, ready to kiss his cheek in greeting.

To my surprise, it wasn't Luke standing in front of the door. It was one of the males from before, the scarier looking one, the one with the thick scar along his cheek.

"What do you want? Where's Luke?" I remembered that I was only wearing one of my mate's shirts. Now was not a good time to be caught alone with a strange man. Fear surged through me, my heart beat sped up and my breathing grew heavier.

"Easy, little one. Bat ain't gonna hurt you, you are the boss's mate." Alaric spoke from the door, his tone soothing.

"What are you two doing in here? He said I needed privacy." I reminded them, my voice stronger than I felt.

"Keep you safe, nasty things can climb through windows as easily as they walk through doors." Bat replied, his eyes scanning the room constantly.

"Ah, well, that's very nice of you. . . .Bat."

Luke returned, scowling at the two other wolves in the room and his blue eyes were dark. "Your services are no longer needed, wait with the others."

I took the bag from him, not paying any mind to the males as they left. One stayed . . . .and so did the moody silence that blanketed the room. I dug until I found a pair of jean shorts, panties, a plain white bra and a black t shirt. I stripped off his shirt and dressed as quickly as possible.

Once I was ready, my wolf stowed my bag under his arm and held out his other hand. I took the offered hand and we joined the pack in the living room.

"Alaric will take the truck, Clary and I are going to use my private portal to land as close as we can. We shall walk from there, it is a short distance." Luke announced, glancing around at the other faces.

There were nods all around and we separated, going our decided routes.

My wolf led me to a wall with a strange symbol in the top of one corner. He stroked down a bit and then struck the wall with his fist. The panel slid up slowly, revealing what looked like a pool of glowing water where the wall panel should be.

"Whoa. What is that?" I stared in awe. My head was getting fuzzy again and my limbs were starting to feel like they were made of lead.

"This is a portal, Clary. All we have to do is walk through, and we will arrive at a different location." Luke explained, smiling at my expression.

Together, we held hands as we stepped through the swirling water. It was a very. . . .unique sensation, I can admit and we were soaked to the bone when we set foot on the other side.

I blinked, my head clouding a little more and I weakly shook my head in an effort to clear it. There were buildings everywhere, cars sped past on the streets that lay on either side of us.

"Luke. . . I think it's wearing off, now." I whispered, that feeling when you're about to vomit flooded me.

He picked me up, almost sprinting down the sidewalk. The wind created by his sudden run made me shiver. He muzzled me apologetically, but continued to his current speed.

I vaguely noticed my wolf stop. I turned my head and witnessed first hand, what looked like a run down church transform into a beautiful building that made me think of a castle. The enormous gates in front were closed, a symbol engraved on the front.

Luke pulled something from his jacket pocket and pressed in into the symbol, there was an eerie creaking as the gates swung open.

Darkness closed in as we approached the castle, it fully encompassed my vision just as we reached the massive doors.


	8. The Institute and An Upset Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to hear from our sexy wolf again. :)

_**Chapter Eight: The Institute and An Upset Wolf** _

*Luke*

I held my mate closer to me, trying to give her as much body heat as I could. I walked through doors I hadn't seen in many years, more than a decade. Thousands of memories from better and worse times flooded my mind.

"Hey! How did you get in here? You have no business in these halls, Downworlder." A tall teenager-about six foot two-with a thin, wiry build descended the grand staircase to the left. He had jet black hair that ended at his jaw and very blue eyes. I knew from the smell of a second male so entwined with his scent, that he was no threat to my claim on my mate.

I growled at the man, angered by his treatment of me. A small movement drew my attention to the wounded mate I held in my arms. My temper dissipated, I would be civil for her sake.

"I am Lucian Graymark, leader of the local pack. My mate was attacked and wounded by a demon, she requires healing." I announced clearly, staring the young Shadowhunter down.

He held my gaze. "Downworlders are not permitted on these grounds. Leave her and she will be healed."

My muscles tensed at his suggestion and I had to grit my teeth to keep myself from snarling. "No, my mate stays with me! I will remain human during my time here, but I will not leave her."

"You are already breaking the Accords, Downworlder, by all means I should strike you dead where you stand." He hissed, his hand moving to his blade.

My eyes narrowed at his notions. "I do not break the Accords, so long as I do not change forms." I replied tensely. _Clary needs their help, she requires Hodge to heal her. You're doing this for **her**._

"Hodge is in the library, this way to the infirmary." He practically spit at me, turning sharply and climbing the stairs.

I followed the younger man, though I know the way to the infirmary by heart. The journey was silent and tense, you could have cut it with a butter knife.

I entered the room as familiar as it was the same, almost like nothing had changed. I glanced down at the red haired woman in my arms, everything had changed. I shook those thoughts away and lay Clary on a cot.

The young Shadowhunter ignored me in favor of gazing at a point in to his right. I glanced in that direction, catching sight of another teen in a cot like this one. He was about five foot eleven and had a slim, muscular build. His hair was fine, curly, and a golden brown framed by long lashes.

"You mentioned that Hodge was in the library?" I reminded the black haired Shadowhunter.

He back straightened and he glared at me. "I'll bring him, remember your word, Downworlder. I hold you to it, but I do not trust you to keep it."

I kept my eyes on him until I knew he was indeed fetching Hodge. Once I was certain that neither he nor the other male would attack me, I collected a basin of water with a wash rag and returned to Clary's side. I sat with my back to the wall; dipping the rag in the cool water, ringing it out, and wiping her face or anything else that felt too hot for my liking. I repeated this process until I heard their approach.

I didn't look up from her, I already knew Hodge would be surprised and less than pleased that I was here. "Hello again, Hodge Starkweather. It has been long since we have last set eyes on one another."

"Yes, yes it has. I trust you have good reason for coming into these halls, Lucian?" Hodge answered, only a slight tremor in his voice.

"My mate is injured, but I'm sure the you nd Shadowhunter informed you of that. I need you heal her, and then we shall leave these walls in peace." I stated, tired of explaining myself. All I wanted was my Clary healed and safe at home, in our bed.

"Very well, then let us begin." Hodge stated, shedding his outer coat and rolling up his sleeves. "Alec, bring me that vial on the table. Yes, that one. Thank you, lad."

I only had eyes for Hodges hands, his movements, constantly checking for signs of things he shouldn't be holding. I ignored all else while the healing was in progress, and when it was finally finished, I curtly dismissed them.

I didn't even make certain they left, simply shedding my coat, shirt and shoes then lay next to my Clary. I nuzzled my face into her hair, pulled her small frame against my own and sighed in content. All else would wait, I was where I was needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if these are,getting longer or shorter. : /
> 
> Ah, well. Enjoy none the less!

Chapter Nine

*Clary*

Warm. Safe. I felt those two things when I slipped from the land of dreams. I blinked my sleepy eyes open, stretching and yawning.

"Hey there." My wolf whispered from behind me.

I smiled, hugging his arms to me and sighed in contentment. "Hey."

"Not to interrupt this. . . .whatever this is. . . .but breakfast is served." A teenager with jet black hair and stunning blue eyes says, wheeling a tray closer and not looking particularly thrilled about it.

Luke growled in annoyance. "I see breakfast is still brought to patients, however. . . .poor that service might be."

I sighed, rubbing his arm. I felt his rigid muscles relax at my touch. "Luke, please be nice. He did bring us food."

The newcomer sneered at him. "At least I don't change into a flea ridden mutt, Downworlder."

My vision turned red, I leapt off the bed and stood nose to chest with the stranger. My body was tense, strung tightly like a piano string, ready to strike suddenly and quickly. "Hey! Don't talk about him like that! He's twice the man you are, or ever will be." I practically snarled at him.

The stranger glared at me, spit in Luke's direction, and then stormed out.

I took deep breaths after he was gone, making the effort to calm myself so the morning wasn't ruined. I grabbed a plate from the cart, browsing through my options as I tried to forget the brief spat I had participated in. There were a few plates of buttered toast, jellied toast, French toast, poached eggs, scrambled eggs and bacon.

I selected some juicy pieces of bacon, three slices of jellied toast and a spoonful of scrambled eggs. I grabbed a second plate and filled it with bacon and toast, Luke didn't eat eggs very often.

I gave Luke his plate before I sat down to eat mine, his face split in a huge grin and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He nuzzled his head against mine, growling softly in what I guessed was approval. He kissed me full on the lips, my knees felt weak and my head started to spin.

I blushed when I caught sight of another person sitting on a cot across from us. He reminded me of a lion, his tawny hair looked very much like a mane. He was lean and fit, he looked like he would be a good height and his eyes were framed with long eyelashes. By the bandages on his torso and the sling, he must be a patient as well.

"Luke, there's someone else here," I whispered, blushing another two shades of red when I realized he saw the kiss.

Luke nuzzled his face into my neck as chuckles vibrated through his chest. "Easy, mate. There's no need to fuss, it's just a pup from the institute."

I blinked, Luke's voice sounded a little different than it had before. It was rougher, more gravelly. Heat pooled in my lower stomach as a result of the new voice. My head grew foggy, my breath caught in my throat and my heart beat quickened.

"I see you're feeling well, Miss Fray." A male voice cut through the fog clouding my mind, as effective as a glass of ice water being thrown over me. My eyes flew open and blood rushed to my cheeks as embarrassment bloomed in my chest. I jumped away from Luke, suddenly feeling very shy.

My wolf growled, his body tensing as his sensitive nose picked up the man's scent. "If you value your life, you will exit this room quickly."

I gasped in shock, I'd never heard Luke so rude to someone instantaneously. "Luke!" I admonished as firmly as possible in the current situation.

His eyes snapped to me, the almost frightening intensity softening. The other person took advantage of his distraction to move closer, his form barely discernable over my wolf's shoulder.

"I apologize for the interruption, Miss Fray, but I was past due in my examination." The stranger spoke smoothly, voice completely calm.

Luke's eyes were trained on the new person, narrowed and alert.

I shot the man a shy smile, my gaze falling to my forgotten plate of breakfast. I sat on the bed and dug into the food while the stranger and Luke had a staring contest. Or rather, a one sided glowering match.

"So. . ." I cleared my throat to break the silence blanketing the room.

"Oh dear me, forgive my absence of manners! My name is Hodge, I am the Librarian, teacher, and physician here at the Institute." The man, Hodge, said with a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hodge, my name is Clary." I glanced at Luke, he was still glaring at Hodge with narrowed eyes. "Luke."

"Hm?" He hummed in response, his eyes remaining on the Librarian. He had turned his head the slightest bit in my direction to let me know he was listening.

"You should eat, breakfast is getting cold. Stop staring at that nice man, it's rude." I added with a frown, slipping my empty plate in the slot on the tray marked dirty dishes.

Luke ate as well as possible while watching Hodge. I had the feeling that for some reason, my wolf didn't like the librarian.

"How do you want to do this, sir?" I asked, shifting a little on the bed. I hoped it wasn't going to be like the physicals I remembered needing before school. Those were embarrassing and awkward, not to mention the invasive nature of it. I shuddered a bit at the memories of those damned things.

I snapped out of my thoughts when something cold pressed against my chest, the unexpected touch startled me so much I nearly jump off the bed.

"Apologies, Miss. Fray, but this is necessary to execute an accurate breathing exam." The physician, Hodge, held what looked like a stethoscope with slight moderations. There were symbols etched into the metal touching my chest and the color was different than any stethoscope I'd ever seen.

"Could have at least warmed it," Luke hissed from beside me, his hands clenching at his sides and his eyes beginning to change.

"It's okay, Luke. I'm alright, really, none of this is necessary." I smiled at my wolf, stroking his arm to soothe him.

"It is, mate," he responded in that rough, gravelly voice. A shudder of pleasure ran down my spine at the sound. "You were injured by a demon, there was a time when I thought you were lost to me."

I felt his slightly stubbled face bury itself into my neck and lifted a hand to his neck, holding him to me. I hated that he felt that way, hated that I caused him pain by stupidly opening the door and letting the demon into his home. Our home now.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing the parts of his head I could reach.

Our moment was interrupted by a throat clearing. Hodge was shifting uncomfortably by the bed, hands twisting and face pinched.

"I believe we have more to do, Miss. Fray." The physician said, his voice slightly uneasy.

I gave Luke one last kiss and gently eased him a short distance away from me. He was close enough to touch my hand, but far enough that he wasn't trying to imprint his face into the skin of my neck.

"Now then, I will check your reflexes and afterward, I will examine the wound for any complications."

He pulled an instrument from his robes, it resembled a smaller version of a hammer. He hit my kneecap with the little tool and grimaced at the strange sensation as my leg kicked by itself in response.

He tucked his weird hammer away in a pocket and moved closer to the bed. "Alright, Miss. Fray, I will need to check the wounds on both arms. Try to relax, this shouldn't take long."

I rolled up my sleeves, allowing him access to my bandaged arms. He unraveled my bandages quickly and efficiently, placed them in a bag and proceeded to prod my injuries. I tried my best not to flinch when he hit a sore spot, but I'm unsure how well I succeeded.

I couldn't stop a hiss of pain as he jabbed a very tender patch and was unprepared for the next events.


	10. Holy Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know. Leaving you hanging like that was pure evil. Hope this makes up for it. :)

Chapter Ten

*Clary*

All I could say about this next sequence is all hell broke loose.

Hodge was prodding my arm one moment, and a blink later had him flying a few feet away landing hard on his back. Snarls drew my attention to my wolf, who was stalking toward the other man.

I could only stare in shock as Luke picked the grown man up off the floor by his neck and kept him suspended, his feet dangling helplessly. He snarled in Hodge's terrified face, his hands around the librarians throat flexed as he brought him close to his face.

"You hurt my mate!" He roared, his voice rough and entire body vibrating with the strength of his rage. Luke's calm, compassionate demeanor was replaced by a protective wolf in a fury. Clawed fists swung, connecting with various parts of Hodges body.

Little spurts of blood hitting the floor woke me from my shocked stupor. I shot up from the cot and ran to the brawling males, mind racing with ways to break the two apart. I settled for a less physical approach.

"Luke!" I screamed in an over dramatic manner, hoping to gain his attention.

Luke's head jerked up, his body shoveled tiny direction so quickly he nearly toppled sideways. I was genuinely shocked at what I saw. Luke's face was halfway through the change, his eyes gold and animalistic. Those eyes haunted me the most, they glittered with rage induced malice before clearing into softer emotion once he recognized me.

"Luke, please, I'm okay-we're okay." I assured him, speaking softly. "Come back to me, my mate. Come back."

Slowly, his face returned to its more human appearance and he dropped Hodge. His face paled a bit, his eyes revealing his warring emotions.

I stroked his cheek, noticing his brief flinch. "You thought he hurt me, Luke, you're entitled to defend me."

"I could have killed him," he replied, pressing into my hand.

"You didn't, you chose to return to me."

His blue eyes seemed to see inside me, they were intense and honest. "I will always return to you."

My heart melted.

That was so freaking sweet. He was sweet. I didn't deserve this man.

A groan broke us out of our bubble. I frowned when I remembered the beaten physician laying on the infirmary floor.

"We should probably treat his injuries." I suggested, biting my lower lip as thoughts fluttered around my head.

Luke growled. "He deserved what he was dealt, he hurt you."

I sighed. "He is the only physician here, if I remember correctly, and he is supposed to be healing me. By the way, he didn't actually hurt me, it was just a sore patch."

He grumbled, picking Hodge off the floor and laying him on a cot. However, he wasn't very careful about it.

I groaned, he really didn't like that guy.

I realized that with Hodge unable to perform his duties at the moment, I had exposed wounds on my arms. Not to mention that he had his own for us to treat, which I had no idea how to do.

"What do we need to do for him?" I asked, a little worried.

"I have a few ideas," Luke replied darkly.

I growled, frustrated. "We have to help him, Luke, not prevent him from healing me even longer." I snapped, exasperated and a bit tired.

He grimaced apologetically. "We could clean the wounds and cover them with sterile bandages. There should be enough bandages for both of you, they're around here somewhere."

We found the bandages on a shelf with strange jars and wrapped leaves. Okay, then. . . .

Anyway, Luke splashed some white liquid on the cuts Hodge donned, caused by his claws. I stared with wide eyes as the wounds began to release smoke. Was that supposed to happen?

"Uh, Luke, is that supposed to happen?" I asked, voice squeaky.

"Yes, it's the cleaning agent I mentioned." He answered nonchalantly, wrapping the area with the bandages.

My eyes bugged out of my head. Hodge used that on my arms?! Oh, hell, I was glad I was knocked out!

"There's no way that's coming anywhere near my arms." I mumbled, edging away from the container like it was a poisonous snake.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, there shouldn't be a reason to apply it to your arms." He smiled at me reassuringly, kissing my cheek.

"Good. Did you want to re-wrap my arms? You already have the bandages out."

"Sure, sounds like a great idea."

I stood still for Luke as he carefully wrapped my arms, planting a kiss on each shoulder as he covered them in the sterile material.

"Now that that's finished. How about a nap?" I looked up at him hopefully.

He grinned, surprising me by scooping me into his arms and carrying me to my cot. He lay me down and snuggled in behind me, kissing the back of my neck. I giggled and relaxed, letting the darkness of sleep take me.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now, that's three in one day. Phew.

Chapter Eleven 

Clary P. O. V

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, it didn't feel like our nap lasted very long. I rolled onto my side, registering the coolness of the sheets.

"That things' behavior is unacceptable! It should be escorted from the premises immediately." An angry voice jolted me from my groggy observations.

"Lucian, I do not appreciate being attacked. I was attending to my patient at the time, I did nothing to warrant such action." Hodge cut in, effectively silencing the first person.

"I was defending my mate, Starkweather, I won't apologize for that." Luke's tense voice filtered into my sleepy brain.

"Nonetheless, your actions have consequences-consequences I will see be carried out accordingly."

"I do not believe a man should be damned for protecting what is his."

"That isn't for you to decide, mutt."

I sat up in bed, scratching my head and swatting hair out of my face. "Luke? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Clary, go back to bed." My wolf's voice was strained, his tone frustrated and unhappy.

"Something's clearly going on, what is it?" I glanced around the room.

Hodge was standing beside the man who brought us breakfast, their postures screamed tension and anger. Luke stood across from them, cutting off their possibile route to the cot-to me.

"Miss. Fray, your companion has assaulted my person, leaving me no choice but to pursue punishment. Consequences are pending this moment, but will be dealt with equal severity of the offending action." Hodge answered, not making any attempts to hide his pleasure in the fact.

I jumped out of the bed, incredulous rage burning in my chest. "You can't do that! He thought you had hurt me! He's allowed to defend his mate, even from someone whose healing me!"

"Clary, don't!" Luke hissed at me, his eyes still trained on the other two men.

"Miss Fray, your efforts to save your Downworlder are noble. However, his actions were unacceptable. As punishment for his crime, Lucian Graymark will be removed from the grounds this day and is forbidden to set foot on the premises until the second day has passed." Hodges tone sounded through the room like a jurors hammer.

Luke's hands tightened until red blood dripped through the cracks and fell to the floor.

I rushed to him, tugging his arm to turn his attention to me. "Luke, your hand!"

He relaxed his hands, allowing me to open them all the way and clean the blood off. Bloody half moon shapes covered the lower end of his palm.

"I will not leave her," Luke snarled at the other two.

My heart stopped a moment when the dark haired male drew a weapon. I acted out of desperation, keep this in mind for what happens next.

I threw myself into Luke, covering his front as I hugged him. Releasing him, I turned to our audience. "We will accept your terms, he will leave peacefully."

My wolf grabbed my arms and spun me to face him. "Clary, no! Have you lost your mind?"

I shook my head, fighting tears. "They are willing to hurt you, my mate. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt and I could have stopped it."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off quickly, not willing to risk this one chance. "I'll be alright, it's just for a little while, it isn't forever. On the bright side, you have an opportunity to pack some extra clothes, and I know you need to check on the book store."

"I refuse to leave you here alone." He practically growled.

"I won't be alone," I kissed his cheek. His eyes darkened, so he obviously didn't like something about what I said. Possibly the fact that there were two males in the room, well, three if you count the wounded guy.

"Of course not, Miss Fray, you are under observation until further notice." Hodge interrupted, quite rudely.

"Thank you, but I was talking to my mate." I snapped back, a sickly sweet smile on my face. I bit back an irritated snarl and returned my focus to my discussion with Luke.

He was attempting to hide a grin, very unsuccessfully, I might add. "You're adorable when you're irritated at someone else."

"Focus, please."

"I'm sending one of my wolves here, I want someone I actually trust watching over you."

"Okay, you,should probably call the pack and let them know what's going on." I sighed when he hesitated. "Luke, I'll be fine in the two minutes it will take to call them. Go."

Luke left the room, one hundred percent reluctant. I sat on the bed and kicked my feet to amuse myself until he was finished with the phone.

I got bored quickly, all Hodge and the other guy did was stand around and stare at me. Creepy.

I was ready to kiss a shooting star when Luke walked back into the infirmary. I practically sagged in relief as the staring stopped.

"Alaric is coming, he will be stationed in the institute until I am able to return." My wolf announced, his eyes almost challenging as he caught Hodges gaze.

"As long as he abides by the Accords, we will have no problems here." Hodge replied stiffly, as if it pained him to say so.

"It's settled then," Luke swept me into his embrace and kissed me. This was no kiss I've ever heard about, let alone experienced before. He kissed me like he was drowning and my lips, my mouth, was the only thing keeping him alive.

When he finally withdrew from me, my knees grew weak and gave out, my mind a blank slate as I sank to the cot. My breasts ached and my heavy breathing coupled with my heartbeat assaulted my ears. I watched in a daze as Luke kissed my forehead once and strode out of the infirmary, hands clenched at his sides.

And just like that, my wolf was gone, and I was left with Shadowhunters I barely knew.


	12. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Enjoy the next chapter. That is all.

Chapter Twelve: Waiting

Alaric had arrived a short time after my wolf left, he stood by the door and glared at the males in the room suspiciously.

I lifted my fingers to my lips, tracing them as memories of the kiss replayed in my mind. I giggled, smiling dreamily as I relished in the warmth radiating from my chest.

The euphoria ended when it sunk in that Luke wouldn't be here to hold me. I won't be able to watch him run his hands over his face or see him smile or hear his laugh.

An unpleasant ache resided where the pleasant warmth once resonated. I missed him.

I took a deep breath, blinking back tears and holding myself, wishing my arms were his.

"He'll be back for ya," a voice broke me out of my miserable thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked, startled to see that it was my newly appointed guard wolf.

Alaric kept his gaze on me, his eyes serious and intense. "Your wolf will come back for you, ain't no way in hell he won't. As long as there is a way to you, my Alpha will find it and take it."

"Oh. Thank you. . . ." I trailed off uncertainly, shifting a bit awkwardly on the cot. His words were unexpected. . . .but they could be considered sweet.

"I haven't known our Alpha as long as you, but I think he's happier than I've seen since I met him." He commented, arms crossed as he stood by my door.

"Really? How did you and Luke meet?" I asked curiously.

"I was there when the old Alpha fell, your mate took his place." He replied, nonchalant and unconcerned with my eyes bugging out of my head.

"What?! How did Luke become Alpha, exactly?" I asked, nervous about the answer.

"He replaced the previous Alpha once he died."

"Okay. . . . Uh, Alaric, can I ask you something?"

He raised his eyebrows, I blushed realizing I'd asked a question to see if I could ask a question. Palm, meet face.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid. Just forget I said that. Um, I kind of wanted to know you better. I was wondering if you were okay with us trading questions, I ask one and you ask one. Would that be alright?"

"Why do you wish to know me better?"

"You're Luke's pack mate and I mated Luke, so that makes us pack mates. Well, sort of. Anyway, we'll be seeing each other a lot I expect and I'd like to know who I'm pack mates with. It'd be awkward to be mated to an Alpha and not know anyone I'm around a lot of the time."

Alaric grunted, his expression never changing.

"So, uh, what do you know when you're not with the pack?" I shot off the first thing that came to mind.

"I am always with pack." He answered, seemingly bored with the conversation already.

"Okay. You can ask a question, if you want?" I wanted to slap myself, I sounded like I was trying to make him do it.

"What will you do once you find your mother?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What will you do once you find your mother?"

"I, um, I'm not sure what you mean."

"If I learned I was not what and who I led my life believing I was, I would find it difficult to forgive my deceiver. I do not find it acceptable to do such things to another person."

I stiffened. "I would agree, it would count as a betrayal. Someone trusts you, you shouldn't do anything to betray that trust."

"To not know one's self is a difficult thing, not easy to bear."

"Must be absolutely unbearable."

"If I were mated, I wouldn't let anyone get in the way of that bond. I don't care how important they were, once I am mated, she will be all that matters." Alaric rumbled, his eyes boring into me.

White hot anger burned through me and I stood up quicker than I should have. "That's it! Luke is important to me! I drove my mother away because I chose him and I wouldn't leave him just because she didn't approve of us! You have no right to talk about Luke and I, it's none of your damn business!"

"I see you are finally acting your role, good for you." He replied, ignoring my hostility.

"Excuse me? What?" I sputtered, angry and confused.

"I had heard that you mated with Luke and after, your mother attempted to interfere. She also kept secret your identity as well as hers." He answered as I blinked stupidly at him.

"You were testing me? You wanted to see if I would be loyal to Luke." I wanted so badly to be able to growl. "What is with everyone trying to get in the way of my bind with Luke?!"

"That is not my intent, Clary Fray. I only intended to see if you were as true to my alpha as you pledge to be."

"Geez. I cannot take much more of this. I want Luke." I fought frustrated, lonely, sad tears.

Alaric patted my back, more of a thump, really. "He will return to you soon."

'Soon' wasn't soon enough.


	13. OMW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think fans of Luke will thoroughly enjoy. :)

Chapter Thirteen: OMW!

"Okay, why am I moving to a room three doors away from the infirmary?" I asked, glaring at Alaric. I still hadn't forgotten our little 'talk' earlier today. It was about eleven o'clock at night, give or take seconds.

"You no longer require constant observation, but the hunch backed Shadowhunter wishes for you to remain close for check ups." He answered, not bothered in the least by my glares or attitude.

"I'd rather be at the bookstore, in my home, curled up with Luke. My Luke." I was ready to go home, but they wanted me here so they could keep a watchful eye on me.

"He will-"

I cut him off. "I swear to any god that might exist, if you say 'He will return to you soon' one more time I'm gonna punch you in the face!"

I breathed heavily, my chest heaving and violent thoughts flooding my head.

"Alright, I will not." Alaric replied, having the nerve to chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me, Alaric, none of this situation is funny!" I practically growled at him, fighting the urge to pummel him with my smaller fists.

There was no answer. I marched into my new room, ignoring him and taking a look around. The room seemed decent enough, more elegant than I was used to, but this was some fancy school. The bed was covered in vibrant colored sheets, blanket and a heap of pillows. I wasn't enchanted by it, I wanted cream sheets and blue blankets. I wanted pillows that smelled like Luke.

I decided to pretend Alaric wasn't there, even as he entered behind me and closed the door. He took his post beside it and from then on, he didn't exist.

"You cannot pretend I am not here forever, Clary. Sometime or another, you will have to acknowledge my existence." He piped up, rather annoyingly, with a smirk in place.

I sat on the bed, wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes. For a few moments, I swear I could feel his touch on my skin. I breathed in, smiling, enjoying the fleeting moment. All too soon, the sensation was gone. I felt empty space where my soul usually was.

"You feel his absence, more so now than before." Alaric's soft voice cut through the quiet of the room.

"Yes." I sucked in a breath. "Alaric, have you ever been in love?"

"What?" He blustered.

"I don't know what it feels like, so I can't tell if it's just a different level of affection or actual love." I whispered, mentally beating myself for baring my vulnerable state to him.

"I don't believe I have," he answered, just as quietly. "I cannot tell you how you feel, whether or not it is love, only you can do that."

I had trouble falling asleep that night, but when I finally did, I dreamt of my Luke.

* * *

When I woke, I stretched and yawned, beginning my morning routine. It wasn't until about five minutes of waking myself up, did I notice that I wasn't alone. I almost screamed in surprise, then I recognized the figure as Alaric and calmed down some.

"Jeez! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I demanded, a bit out of breath as I held a hand to my chest. I could feel the thrumming of my racing heart.

"I apologize."

"Have you talked to Luke?" I asked, trying not to show just how hopeful I was in case I'd get disappointed.

"Yes, actually, I have." He replied nonchalantly.

"And? Did he say when he'd be back?" I asked, practically bouncing on the bed with impatience.

"He mentioned returning in two hours." Alaric smirked, watching for my reaction.

I sat straight as a board, threw myself off the bed and jumped in place, squealing excitedly. "Yes!"

Adrenaline and ecstatic shock, not to mention exertion, had me breathing hard as I retreated happily into my head to plan. I wanted to do something special since Luke and I had been apart for so long. Crazy that it had only been a day, one! Dear God, it had felt like so much longer than that. A week or so, maybe.

An idea struck me like a bolt of lightning and I grinned slowly. I needed to get Alaric out of the way if this was going to work. How to go about it, though?

I bit my lip, thinking hard. I needed him out of my room at least, maybe a longer distance. The infirmary? Good distance, but how the hell would I get him to go? Lying wouldn't get me anywhere, he could hear a lie. The truth it is, then.

"What has you making that face, Miss Clary?" Alaric inquired, titling his head to the side.

I sucked in a breath, here goes nothing. "I need you out of the room for a while, possibly to the infirmary."

His posture locked up, his head straightening almost humorously quickly. "That ain't gonna happen, miss."

I groaned, embarrassed, he was going to make me say it. "Look, I'm planning a surprise for Luke, and the kind of surprise I want to happen will be messed up if he smells you in here. He'll get very angry with both of us, if he does."

A flicker of understanding lit his eyes, before he smirked. "I see. Well then, I'll leave you it."

He left without a word or glance backward, for which I was thankful of as I was blushing.

I blew out a breath and got to work, taking the vibrant colors off the bed and storing them under it. I used the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. Time for Phase One, I thought, grinning excitedly.

I summoned my memories of past sensual encounters with Luke, focusing on every feeling I had at the time. Wetness pooled between my thighs, excellent. I awkwardly shuffled gingerly toward the door, slid my fingers in my wetness, gathering as much as I could, and swiped my fingers over the wood on my doorway. I repeated the procedure and anointed the other side of the doorway.

Alright, now for Phase Two. I stripped down until I was only in my panties, lay down with my legs in a comfortable position and began. I slid my hand where I wanted Luke to be, taking the time to make myself as wet as possible for him. With my memories of Luke, it didn't take long for me to reach my first climax by my own hand.

I heard loud footsteps thundering toward my bedroom and smiled triumphantly. It has begun.

* * *

Luke P. O. V

I closed the door to the Institute, relieved that I was finally close to seeing my mate again.

The time away from my Clary was absolute torture, which was why I wasted no time heading to the infirmary to see her.

He wasn't far from the infirmary when he was hit with a surprising smell. The potent musk of his Clary's arousal wafted from somewhere beyond the infirmary. His body registered what this meant before his mind did, and responded in kind.

He followed the agonizingly delicious aroma to a doorway a few doors down and pressed his nose to the wood, inhaling like his life depended on that action alone.

With a growl, he burst through the door and took in the sight that awaited him. His mate lay in a bed with nothing but undergarments on her lower half, covering her sweet smelling sex. She was writhing, rubbing her thighs together and whimpering in her need.

Who was he to deny her?

He stalked to the bed and crawled upward until he hovered over her small body. He kissed her hard, not holding back anything in his efforts to eat her mouth. His tongue plunged through her open lips and invaded her with enthusiasm, he felt her tremble in response.

They were both breathing heavily when he wrenched his mouth away, he took advantage of the moment and roughly tore the panties from her body. He wouldn't allow anything, not even that scrap of fabric, to keep him from taking her.

He used his free hand to part her lower lips, sliding a finger through her folds and found her ready for him. He rubbed the head of his cock through her folds to spread the wetness, then dove into her in one solid thrust.

She screamed, her back arching and her fingernails biting into his shoulders. He growled in response and immediately set a rough, fast, punishing rhythm.

He reveled in her tight, wet heat. Her moans, wails and screams pushing him to give her more. . .more. . . .more.

At one point, she tightened around him, clenching and uncleching as he fucked her through her first orgasm of the night.

He slowed, hoisted her legs over his shoulders and delivered precise, hard, deep thrusts to her magic spot. She screeched and tore at the sheets, sweat glistening on her naked skin. He picked up his pace again, his movements becoming erratic as heat tingled down his spine, a coil in his abdomen tightening and then releasing with earth shattering force. He groaned as his mates cunt gripped him impossibly tighter, making it difficult to move as he filled her with his seed. He roared her name, his voice mingling with hers as she cried out his name.

Spent, he collapsed beside his exhausted Clary and drew her close, shutting his eyes to welcome the pull of sleep.


	14. Oh, Sweet Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liked the last chapter? You'll like this one, too. :)

Chapter Fourteen: Oh, Sweet Torture

Clary P. O. V

I woke with a smile on my face, a warm arm around my waist made me ridiculously happy. My plan was a success, the throbbing in my lower regions attested to that.

My Luke had been wild, taking me like he did. I loved every moment of it.

I remembered suddenly that he'd returned from the house. I couldn't recall if he'd brought a new set of clothes or anything with him. I was more focused on having him ravishing me like it was the last chance we'd have to do so.

A frown replaced my smile. Did he find any new information on my mother? It was awkward to shift from thoughts of my Luke to my mother, especially after the night I had, but I need to know.

His breath tickled the back of my neck, reminding me that he was there, sleeping. I had to use the bathroom something fierce, but didn't want to wake him. My bladder ached, urging me to empty it soon.

I bit my lip, raising Luke's arm as carefully as possible and began to gingerly extricate myself from him and the bed.

A low rumble made me pause, turning to see sleepy eyes blinking open. "Where do you think you're going, mate?"

"I just needed to use the restroom. I'll be right back, I promise." I threw on a robe provided by the Infirmary and scurried out of the room before he could make me want to stay.

I used the bathroom, washed my hands and turned to leave when I caught sight of my reflection. I squinted at myself, I didn't really look any different even after last night. My face was the same, my body was the way I remembered it. My eyes looked a bit brighter, but that was the only change I experienced.

A knock startled me out of my observation. "Yes?"

"Are you finished in there? I have to piss." An unfamiliar voice answered on the other side of the door.

I froze. I was in nothing but a flimsy robe and stranger stood outside waiting to be let in. Crap. "J-just a second!"

"Hurry up! I've held it all night, I can't do it much longer." The grouchy stranger snipped.

I secured the robe, checking that it was as tight as possible without suffocating me, then opened the door with shaky hands. There, standing outside the door, was the tattooed teen that had tawny hair.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, hugging myself as I attempted to walk by.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around, you new?" He asked, blocking my path.

"Yes. This little chat has been lovely, but didn't you have to use the restroom?"

"Oh, right, I do need to piss."

"Ugh, that's a disgusting way to put it."

"Well, sorry princess, but I ain't gonna change my language to make you comfortable."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." I almost growled, ignoring his nicknames for me.

"Nah, I like you right where you are." He smirked, his strange eyes twinkling.

I tensed. "I am not staying, and it doesn't matter to me what you like, now get out of my way."

"Ooh, a feisty one. I like it." He took another step toward me, making me shift uncomfortably.

"No thanks!" I threw a nearby candle at his face, using the momentary distractions to kick him where it would really hurt. Once he cupped his junk and his knees hit the floor, I took off running as fast as I could.

I burst through the door to my room and slammed it shut, leaning against it as I caught my breath.

"Clary?" Luke sat up on his elbows, confused. He took in my appearance, inhaling through his nose to check my scent and must have come to a terrible conclusion. His eyes widened and he flew off the bed, rushing to me. "Clary! What happened? Are you hurt?"

I hugged him to me, burying my face in his chest as my heart thundered. "I ran here from the bathroom. I didn't know he was going to be there, waiting outside, he cornered me and-"

"What?!" He roared, his face turning an unpleasant shade of red and his eyes darkening dangerously. "Who? What did he do to you?"

I blinked at my enraged wolf. "I have no idea what his name is. I'm alright, he just didn't want me to leave. He was talking to me and I didn't want to speak to him, so I tried to walk by. He wouldn't let me, so I kind of threw a candle at him and kicked him in the jewels."

Luke growled, yanking me forward and smelling me thoroughly. Most likely checking for any signs of blood or injuries. He seemed to be happy with his answer, nuzzling my neck and rumbling.

I stroked his hair, I had the feeling that he was more afraid and upset than he was letting me believe. So, I gently scratched my nails through the hair on the back of his neck, comforting him the best I could. His rumbling kicked up a notch and I smiled a little, he likes that.

"You keep that up, mate, and you'll be needing that bed." He practically growled, his deliciously sinful voice and words sent a shiver down my spine. A wave of wetness flooded my lower half and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

I heard him inhale, and a dark chuckle left his artfully seductive mouth.

He surged forward, kissing me with a mouth that tasted like the darkest delights. I moaned, helpless as he manipulated my body to do whatever he wished. He tore at my robe, balling it up and flinging it somewhere behind us. He tested the weight of my breasts in his large hands, applying slight pressure as he massaged the sides and his thumbs circling my pebbles nipples achingly slowly. He removed one hand from my breast, leaning down to place his arm under my backside and in a manoeuvre I'd never thought possible, lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

He planted his warm mouth on my neglected breast, licking it a few times before gently nibbling the flesh around the nipple. I cried out, a flash of pleasure hitting me with breath taking force. He kept his maddening ministrations up, massaging and plucking the nipple of one breast with his fingers, and alternating between licking, sucking and nibbling around the nipple of the other breast.

I was losing my mind, the sensations-the near constant bolts and flashes of pleasure were quickly becoming too much. My body trembled as I moaned and cried out, scraping my nails against any part of him that I could reach.

In a sudden move, his hands and mouth were off my body. I was laying on the floor, spread out like a thanksgiving feast. The moment after I thought this, he was on me, licking and nibbling everything he could. Breasts, neck, ears-anything. I twitched and writhed, digging my heels into the carpet and twisting my hands in my own hair.

Without warning, he lunged at my mound and began his assault. He sucked, rubbed, licked and nibbled every inch of my pussy. Then, he did something new-he took the side of his glasses, where they hook behind the ears, and smacked it with precise pressure on my clit. I screamed, my back and hips flew off the floor as blinding pleasure struck me so hard I saw stars, my breath escaping me in harsh gasps. Oh, God, this man was trying to kill me with pleasure!

"Good, Clary, there's one." My wolf growled in that super hot gravely voice. Wait, did I really just orgasm? "I want you to count them for me from this point on."

I nodded, still breathing hard.

He plunged into me, making me scream with the mix of pleasure and slight pinch of pain. He folded me knees and pressed on my legs until they were touching my head, then began fucking me hard and fast.

He growled and snarled as his hips jarred against mine, the sound of slapping flesh making me even hotter.

I moaned loudly when his hand came down hard on my ass, slapping each cheek once. He leaned down and lightly bit my breasts, surprising me and turning me on as he fucked me even harder, growling.

After what felt like hours, I felt my stomach start to wind up, the invisible coil preparing to spring. My pussy tightened a bit, beginning to clench up. . . .

Luke slows, then stops completely, panting and gripping my hips.

I whimper, trying to lift myself up to him and finish it off. His grip tightens and immobilizes me. I feel frustration and need swirl around in my chest. Why wasn't he moving?

Slowly, so slowly, he circled his hips, pressing into me. I sucked in a sharp breath, moaning. He began moving at a fraction of he previous pace, building me up to my orgasm at a torturous rate. He sped up again, pounding me into the carpet and sending me toward that blissful cliff. . . . Then he stopped.

I bucked my hips, needing more friction. Just a little more.

"Easy, mate. Patience." Luke murmured in a soothing voice.

He circled his hips, once, twice. I arched my back and wailed. What was _that_?

He slowly thrust into me, gradually increasing speed, then slammed into me. He slapped my ass and sucked on my bouncing nipples. This time, when I rushed toward the cliff, I careened off the edge with stunning force.

"LUKE!" I screamed, nearly drowning under the waves of pleasure.

A sharp sting on my breast brought my focus to the present. He'd slapped my breast lightly. "You forgot something, mate." He rumbled in his darker voice.

"O-one." I gasped, ending in a groan as he flipped me over onto my stomach forcefully. He lifted me onto my hands and knees, practically diving into my cunt.

I lowered my forehead to touch the carpet. This was a more unique feeling, almost like he was dragging his cock along the front of my womb. I shuddered at the hotness of the thought.

He stopped all train of thought when he pulled back and thrust back into me, setting a punishing pace immediately.

One of his hands found my chest, alternating breasts, his fingers pulled a bit roughly my nipples and the other hand took turns smacking my left and right ass cheeks. I grunted when he pushed himself even deeper, almost hitting my cervix with each near bruising thrust. I jolted when the hand that had been smacking my ass brought the side of his glasses against my clit, once, twice, three times. I screamed, my entire body clenching.

He kept fucking me, even though I'd become impossibly tight. "T-wo," I gasped weakly.

I grunted when his large hand pushed my upper body until I was flattened against the carpeted floor. He moved his cock, and the angle change stole my breath.

He fucked me into that floor, pounding me mercilessly, slapping and squeezing my ass when the fancy struck him. After what felt like hours of this endless, sweet torture, my pussy walls fluttered, clamping on him.

He roared as he spilled his hot seed into me, his pulsing cock trapped momentarily. He soft member slid from me and my wolf collapsed next to me on the floor, the only sound in the room our heavy breathing.

"Well, that was athletic." I panted, grinning tiredly at my Luke.

He laughed, kissing me on the forehead and drawing me closer to cuddle.

* * *

I opened my eyes, stretching my sore body. I don't remember falling asleep, I must have been more tired than I thought.

"Good afternoon," a voice murmured from beside my ear.

"Mmm." I replied, snuggling into the warm body.

A chuckle vibrated against my right ear, causing a smile to spread over my face. I glanced up at my wolf.

"Hey." I bit my lip. "Did you learn anything while you were home?"

Even though I whispered it, he tensed beneath me. I shut my eyes, forcing myself to remain calm. Silence and tension could mean a lot of things, I told myself. It doesn't necessarily mean whatever it is, is terrible.

"Luke?" I questioned softly.

"I did learn a few things. The men who room her were a part of what was once called The Circle, and their leader gave them the orders for her capture." He stopped there, his tone a little off.

"Who is the leader?" I inquired, curious and the need to know burning in my mind.

"His name is Valentine Morgenstern, and he is not a man to be trifled with." He answered, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, hope flooding my chest.

"No."

"How are we supposed to get her back? We don't know where she is? What if we find him, but she's being kept somewhere else?"

"Clary, please calm down. We'll get her back."

"Oh, Luke! You're so good to me, I don't know what I can do to show you. . ."

"Clary Fray, you listen to me. All I will ever need is your affection and support. I ask no more than that, I expect no more."

"You're the kindest man I've ever met, or will likely meet again." I sniffed. I don't deserve you, I thought as he held me.

"Clary, I promise you, I will do whatever I can to find her and bring her back. Wherever she may be." He kissed my head and his grip on me tightened.

And that was how my wolf made a promise that made me forever in his debt.


	15. Fuck Like An Animal

Clary P. O. V

I shifted uncomfortably beside Luke as we sat at the table. We were currently being stared at like we had two heads. Or in Luke's case, like that wanted to do something very violent.

"So, you're students here?" I asked, trying to cut through the tense silence.

"Yes." The darker haired female, the only other female in the room, replied shortly.

"Fascinating place, you're lucky to get to live here."

"Lucky? We're chosen to be brought here, from the moment of our birth. Its our job, our life."

"Ah. Well, the food is very good."

"Yes, it is." Luke grudgingly agreed after I subtly elbowed his side. The night was awkward enough without him being tense because there are other males in the room.

"So, what do you do for fun?" I asked, hoping Luke wouldn't go wolf on the 'competition' at the dinner table. Competition. Ha! As if they could be even half of the man Luke was, wolf or no wolf.

"We hunt things that give mundanes nightmares. When would we have time for anything fun?" The rude teen snapped.

"Okay, then. . ." I mumbled awkwardly. What now? I had thought that was a safe topic, but evidently it wasn't.

"Alec, she is a guest." Hodge reminded the teen.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you've said." 'Alec' moodily retorted.

The teen I had encountered outside the bathroom, the one with hair that resembled lions mane, strode into the room and took a seat beside the pretty student. "Sorry I'm late, had some business to attend to."

I forced myself not to stiffen up, Luke would notice and I couldn't explain the bathroom incident without someone losing limbs. I pretended to pay attention to the small talk the Shadowhunters made, the inside jokes they shared and waited until it was acceptable to excuse myself.

"Well, thank you for dinner, but I should be resting. Luke," I stood, glancing at my wolf.

He rose from his seat and followed me out of the hall as the other occupants called half decent parting words.

"Are you tired?" Luke asked as we walked toward our room. That's right, he'd moved into the room with me, complete with a small suitcase of our clothes.

I shook my head and raised up in my tip toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled back to check his expression, see if he was catching on to my thoughts.

I had his full attention. It was a heady feeling.

"I was thinking, you've been focusing on me and my pleasure since we mated. Tonight, I want to learn how to please you." I murmured, peeking at his face with a small blush. He was being very quiet.

His eyes had widened and darkened slightly. "You wish to know how to bring me pleasure?"

"Yes." I answered honestly. I had once asked Simon about blow jobs. I didn't know what they were at the time, I'd over heard a few guys talk about blow jobs and girls giving them to guys. I asked Eric, a school mate, but he said to ask Simon. I did. . .and couldn't look him in the eye for five days afterward.

By the time I returned to the present, Luke was bare from the waist down. My mouth watered and heat pooled in my lower region at the sight of his impressive length.

I wanted to touch it, touch him, but this was about him and his pleasure. "Tell me what you want me to do. I am yours."

"The first thing you want to do is make sure you lubricate very well. Lick as much and often as possible, spread it with either hands or mouth, not picky on which. Once I am well coated, you can take me into your mouth, slowly, fold your lips over your teeth for now. This will make the sliding motion smoother and prevents accidental painful scrapes. Take your time and go only as far as you are comfortable with, breathe through your nose normally." His commentary was cut off with a groan as I took him into my mouth as directed.

I inched down his length, stroking what I couldn't fit just yet with my hands. I paused nearly halfway down and took a breath, then slowly withdrew until only the tip of him was in my mouth and pushed forward again. It took a few strokes, but I found a rhythm I was comfortable with. I had the urge to swirl my tongue around the tip, just to see what he'd do. The result was a sound between a moan and a growl, that went straight to my pussy.

I alternated between twirling my tongue on him and sucking as I continued. One of his hands fisted in my hair, not pushing or pulling, just staying there. At some point, I decided to go faster and try a little deeper. Luke's fingers tightened and a choking noise escaped his throat as I drew another five inches of him into my mouth and a tad down my throat.

I took normal breaths and kept going, not letting myself panic at the strange feeling. My mate growled, moaned, groaned and cussed in his rough voice. Each dirty word heated my lower half and made wetness pool in my nether regions.

It was a heady feeling, having him under my power, bringing him pleasure and wringing those deliciously sinful noises from him.

Suddenly, he growled and pulled my hair just hard enough to grab my attention. "That is enough, mate, I will come in your pussy, not your mouth."

A new wave of heat flashed in my pussy, and my walls clenched at the gravelly note to his voice. God, I loved it when he got like this! I wanted him, needed him, NOW!

"Luke," I moaned. "Want you, need you. Need."

Luke growled, lifting me up and tossing me on the bed, then quickly crawled up until he covered my body with his. I whispered with want, my legs parting and rubbed my body on everything of his body I could reach.

He roughly grabbed my hands and forced then over my head, his eyes glowing a brilliant gold and a growl vibrating in his chest. I kept them where they were, his hands moving to the rest of my body and manhandling me into position. My pussy pulsed in excitement, I loved this new Luke so far. So commanding, so wild. He bent my knees and folded my legs so a knee went to either side of my head and without another word, plunged into me.

I screamed, the slight pain adding to the intense pleasure of the sudden invasion to my body. He set a slightly brutal pace, not allowing me to adjust to the object giving me the most intense pleasure of my life.

The bed shook, the headboard cracking very audibly against the wall. My legs trembled, the incredibly loud slap of flesh joined the chorus of our mating song. My Luke drove into me, our hips jarring with the force of his brutal thrusts. I screamed and clawed at the sheets, my toes curling with every single thrust as his length stroked every inch of my pussy. His growls escalated to loud snarls, his face contorted with animalistic pleasure.

Time, space, everything ceased to exist outside our embrace. Nothing mattered but our sweat gathered on my chest, our voices mingling in our ecstasy, our bodies writhing and fucking mercilessly on our bed.

Lights flashed behind my eyelids, walls blew to smithereens in my mind as my climax hit me so hard I stopped breathing for a few moments.

Luke's hips stutters, his pace becoming erratic, and then his arms stiffened around my shoulders. His hot seed shot into my willing body, his head thrown back and a howl ripping from his throat. He was savagely beautiful. Mine.

I lay in place, reduced to a trembling, sweating mess of a puddle. I was tired, but I had never felt more alive, or satisfied.

I don't even remember falling asleep.


End file.
